The Little Pencil (Character)
The Little Pencil is a pencil, created from an accident in Steve's lab. Ricky touched a machine that Steve had been building, but that machine wasn't completely finished, so Ricky became a pencil. Origins The Little Pencil was created by Hismario123 in 2012, as a picture story-book. The grammar in this book wasn't very good, but it started The Little Pencil. The book was based off another children's book called "The Pencil". The story is basically ripped from The Pencil, but is just told from different characters. This story was adapted into both The Little Pencil Season 3 Episode 2 and The Little Pencil (Comic) Issue 1. Character Story (Show) The Little Pencil starts off as a man named Ricky, who just lives an everyday life, but in an accident inside a lab, he turns into The Little Pencil. The Little Pencil sets off on a journey, getting away from his lab-mate, Steve. He finds his own mum, who had also become a pencil. In that time, he creates a time machine, which creates three separate timelines, and two seperate pencils. Timeline 1 The Little Pencil uses the time machine for evil, and travels to the future to make the entire world his, and make it black and white, just like where he came from. Before he does this, however, he decides to find one of the six powers that are in the multiverse. He discovers the first power, which he calls the Pepper, he doesn't get to do anything with this however, because he's more focused on his plan to rule the world. He uses a gun to do this, but in doing so, he creates a beard. Him and the future version from an alternate timeline fight, until he manages to pull a gun on his future self. His future self creates peace with him, and admits to his mistakes. Our Little Pencil decides that what he did was wrong, so he sacrifices himself for the greater good. He jumps through a portal that sends him to another world. The Little Pencil ends up in a time before Mario and Luigi is Back, so he decides to live in that universe, until he can strike and make that entire universe into black and white. Sometime later, the future versions of Mario and Luigi end up where The Little Pencil was, so he decides that that is the perfect opportunity to unleash his plan. Mario and Luigi foil his plans however, so he decides to run off, but not before bumping into The Little Pencil of the future, so they battle. Our Little Pencil ends up hopping back in a portal to his world, but in the future, to try his plan again. This time he ends up in the African country of Narfolk, right where the future version of The Little Pencil is too, so he gets in another fight with him, but he ends up losing. Timeline 2 The Little Pencil uses the time machine, just to explore what the future is like. While in the time machine, a future version of The Little Pencil and Agent 99 hop in. The two Little Pencil's decide to team up and stop the enemy in the future Little Pencil's timeline, which is another past version of The Little Pencil. A little bit later, after the enemy sacrifices himself, he shows up on the same ship as the future version of The Little Pencil, so they can both work together as a team. Timeline 3 The Little Pencil decides to ignore the time machine, and just go on with his life, because he doesn't want any more problems to arise. The Little Pencil meets The Ruler, who tells him about an asteroid that's meant to hit Earth any second, so knowing this, he tells his other friends, who have also become other objects. While doing this, he randomly teleports to an empty area, with nothing around, so he decides to create a civilization. He draws a crayon that will become his best friend, so they draw and colour together. The Little Pencil draws a rubber to rub out some of their errors, but the rubbers start to rub out everything. He decides to draw another rubber to combat this, and both rubbers rub themselves out. Later, a Bad Pencil arrives with more rubbers, that all start to rub everything out, so The Little Pencil and the Crayon start to draw an army of pencils, but suddenly, The Little Pencil sees an asteroid in the sky. The Little Pencil realises that this was the asteroid the Ruler was warning him about, so he decides to run. The asteroid hits and blows up half of the Earth. Sometime after this, The Little Pencil catches up with his friends, but they tell him about another problem. The Cores are planning something big, so The Little Pencil and friends need to work out where the Core Star (Their base) is. In doing so, they run into Dr. Hismario123. Dr. Hismario123 has his own plans up his sleeve, and decides to teleport The Little Pencil away so he'll never find his friends again. From teleporting him, The Little Pencil has an upgrade, and now has legs, arms, a mouth and eyes. While being teleported, Dr. Hismario123 changed a few things in The Little Pencil's mind about his past, even going so far as to make him think that his name wasn't Ricky, but Steve. The Little Pencil finds his friends again, and decide to destroy the Core Star. The Little Pencil ends up in space, and does the ultimate sacrifice. After doing this, The Little Pencil falls back down to earth. After he falls back down to earth, he heads back up to the broken Core Star, only because he finds out that Wheatley is still there. The Little Pencil defeats Wheatley, and then finally comes back down to Earth. The Little Pencil decides to start up The Smart Group, but then an asteroid comes down. They manage to stop it. After this, he gets a call from Professor Sadness, asking him to help out with the Evil Pokemon. He defeats all of the evil Pokemon with his friends, putting a stop to everything that had started. He heads back home to then see that TheOdd1sOut had stolen his house. So, The Little Pencil ends up heading over to his friends house, ToshJosh's. The Little Pencil heads back to Professor Sadness to finish up his one last mission. Professor Sadness tells him to go and talk to Trainer Red. The Little Pencil heads to Epic Apple to hike up to Mountain Dew. The Little Pencil heads up the mountain while Epic Apple stays back down. The Little Pencil goes up the mountain to find a past version of himself, but this version was evil. After passing him, he falls into Mountain Dew, to find a massive tub of red goo, instead of Trainer Red. Box Man chases The Little Pencil out of Mountain Dew. The Little Pencil now has a new mission, to stop the past version of himself. The Little Pencil heads back up to space, as that's where past version of himself was headed. The past version of himself shot himself with a gun, to make the entire world Black and White. The Little Pencil travels between universes, but finally heads back into Earth, to start up The Fruit Pencils. The Little Pencil's team finally kicks off with over 7 members. The Little Pencil gets pinned against a wall with his past self having a gun against himself. The Little Pencil tells his past self all of his mistakes, but then his past self also decides that he did something wrong, so his past self does the ultimate sacrifice and jumps through a portal into another universe, reverting everything that his past self had done in the universe. The Little Pencil finds himself on the Castle On A Cloud, where the ruler has been living. The Ruler tells The Little Pencil to hop into a portal, that sends him to another universe, so that will apparently get him home faster. Once The Little Pencil goes through the portal, he ends up helping out Mario and Luigi with Wheatley and kill Bowser. After doing this, Mario and Luigi go missing, but The Little Pencil goes through the couch portal, but somehow combines himself with Spider-Man. The Little Pencil ends up going to another universe where he's Peter Parker, and goes through the story of Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse. Sometime later, he goes through a portal and comes back to earth. Once he comes back, he continues his journey in the Fruit Pencils, but mainly just to take a small little break from everything he's done. While on the way home, Professor Sadness sends The Little Pencil on one more mission back to a refurbished Core Star. The Little Pencil runs back into the evil version of himself, and he's told that they're planning on destroying the Fruit Pencils school. The Little Pencil heads back down to earth to tell the other Fruit Pencils, but once he heads back to his own house, Box Man appears at his door, ready to kill The Little Pencil. So, The Little Pencil gets The Magic Sandwich and goes through a portal. The portal teleports them to the African country of Narfolk, where he learns about the six powers that control the multiverse from the Red Comet. He finds his past self back from the portal that he jumped through. They fight, knocking his past self to the ground. He heads back home from Narfolk. All Appearances Shows * The Little Pencil Season 1 Episode 1-13.5 * The Little Pencil Season 2 Episode 1-26 * The Little Pencil Season 3 Episode 1-8 * Epic Apple Episode 1 * The Magic Sandwich Episode 1-2 * Miss Little Pencil Episode 1-2 * Mario And Luigi Is Back: The Legend Of YouTube Season 2 Episode 6, 8 * Mario And Luigi Is Back Season 3 Episode 5, 9 * The Big Bomb Guy Episode 1-2 Movies * Lego Angry Birds The Movie 2 Comics * The Little Pencil Issue 1 Web-Comics * The Little Pencil Comic Strips Series 1 * The Little Pencil Comic Strips Series 2 Category:Characters